It Changed
by Random Dice
Summary: Getting a call from Regina sometime during the night wasn't a special thing. Emma received a fair amount, either to yell at her about something that had happened in the town or to tell her that she was to be at one of their meeting spots in less than ten.


**Title:** It Changed  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Once Upon a Time  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Swan Queen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> No.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Getting a call from Regina sometime during the night wasn't a special thing. Emma received a fair amount, either to yell at her about something that had happened in the town or to tell her that she was to be at one of their meeting spots in less than ten minutes.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I saw a photoset on Tumblr and this is what happened in my brain. Not my best, but enjoy the cheese that comes at the end of this story.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing.

/

She doesn't know when it changed. She doesn't know when hating each other turned into rough sex. She doesn't even know when rough sex changed. She knew she liked the rough sex (in the woods, at town hall, behind Granny's), but that changed.

And she liked what it became.

Getting a call from Regina sometime during the night wasn't a special thing. Emma received a fair amount, either to yell at her about something that had happened in the town or to tell her that she was to be at one of their meeting spots in less than ten minutes. This call was different, less urgent, less demanding, but all the lust in her husky voice.

"_The front door is unlocked. Come over."_

Emma stared at her phone blankly before jumping out of the bed. Not even bothering to change her clothes or slip shoes on, she was in her bug and driving to the Mayor's house. True to Regina's word, the front door was unlocked. Emma frowned and locked the door, even if it was Storybrooke, Maine. She quickly made her way up the stairs, tiptoed past Henry's slightly creaked open door, and entered the Mayor's room.

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her hands with blue silk caressing her lithe body, hiding nothing. Her face was clean of make-up and her brown mane swooped into natural curls at the end. A small smirk that held no ill will was resting on her lips.

Emma gaped for a moment, taking in the sight of the woman. She moved forward, pulling her tank top from her chest and tossing it to the ground. She reached Regina sooner then she had time to remove the dark green sweat pants off her legs, but the older woman didn't give her a chance to yank them off. Regina latched her fingers onto Emma's hips and brought her close.

The blonde's fingers immediately went to the woman's hair, burying them deep and running them through individual strands. Regina gently tugged the sweat pants down, over her hips, letting them fall in a small pool of fabric. Emma stood Regina up, not kissing her yet, but letting their lips hover. The Sheriff pushed her hands under the silk night dress, feeling the tight muscles under her palms as she dragged the material over the Mayor's head.

It was more intimate then Emma was with anyone, let alone Regina. Emma would have freaked out, should have freaked out, but the way that Regina was watching her, touching her, moving with her, calmed her enough to know that something in their unwritten rules have been changed.

And she didn't care.

Regina lead Emma back to the bed, crawling across it with Emma's hand in one of her own. She sat crisscross in the middle of the mattress. Emma was on her knees, uncertain of how Regina wanted her to sit. The brunette pushed her back, pulling the blonde's pale legs in front of her and over Regina's knees.

Emma, despite being thrown off, smiles and swats Regina's knee, silently telling her to uncross them. The older woman surprisingly complies and places so they frame Emma's body. Emma shifts closer to the warm body of the woman slightly beneath her.

Regina slowly moves forward and hesitantly gives the blonde a soft kiss, before pulling away. Emma brings her back, her pink tongue out of her mouth and drawing Regina's rose colored tongue from the cavern of her mouth. The blonde circles the tip around Regina's, smiling mentally as Regina swirls the other direction. She pressed their lips together once more.

Emma draws back, leaving their mouths barely touching. She feels Regina's hand come up and cup her blonde head to bring her back. Emma licks at the brunette's upper lip and her tongue darts out to touch the blonde's once again.

The dark haired woman drops her hand and picks her other one up, letting her finger tips graze Emma's chin. They opened their mouths wider to get more of each other, turning their heads and slowly dancing with their tongues and lips. Regina moved her fingers lightly down Emma's jawline and lands on her neck, still not fully touching her.

A smile found its way onto Emma's face, making Regina grin and pull her closer by her neck.

She didn't know when hating became rough sex, or when rough sex became making love, but it was a welcomed change in Emma's book.

_The End_


End file.
